Thunder  I don't wanna EVER love another
by Little V
Summary: 'Acima de nós, um trovão alto, de estourar os tímpanos, se fez sentir' - Quill Ateara.


'Thunder – I don't wanna ever love another'.

Não tínhamos mais condições de manter aquilo em segredo. Não depois do que havia ocorrido. Não depois de toda a entrega que havia ocorrido. Precisávamos encarar aquilo de cabeça erguida e com responsabilidade, porque se havíamos encontrado maturidade o suficiente para fazer o que fizemos, então deveríamos encarar as possíveis conseqüências do ato.

- Quill, eu estou com medo.

Não consegui encontrar palavras suficientemente boas para consolar minha menina, agora tão cheia de inseguranças. Se Claire estivesse mesmo grávida, então eu entraria no mais puro estado de loucura e bipolaridade. Afinal, eu não saberia se ficaria feliz por ser pai, por tornar-me eternamente ligado à Claire, a quem já era ligado, porém com um laço milhares de vezes mais belo, ou se ficaria infeliz, me sentindo desgraçado, por ter acabado com a vida de minha maior paixão, por saber que lhe roubaria anos de juventude, viagens pelo mundo, uma faculdade e momentos de imbecilidade. Afinal, ainda éramos duas crianças. Duas crianças que poderiam, juntos, estar gerando outra criança. Abracei-a, calando o desespero em que eu mesmo me encontrava e, gentilmente, coloquei-a dentro do banheiro. Dei-lhe alguns segundos, ao que ela logo saiu.

- E então?

A ansiedade estava estampada em minha face, mas ela realmente se fez presente em minha voz. Assustei-me ao perceber o quão nervoso estava. Jacob, sentado no sofá, assistia a tudo pasmo, com a mesma feição de quando o pedimos para ir comprar o teste.

- Temos de esperar cinco minutos. E então...

Claire não terminou a frase, deixando um soluço escapar por sua boca. Mais uma vez a abracei e guiei-a até o sofá, sentando-a.

- Não importa o resultado que apareça, nós vamos encarar isso – ela olhou para mim com amor, com ternura. Segurei-lhe as pequenas mãos. – Juntos. Eu juro.

- Eu sei. Eu sei...

O restante foi silêncio, até que os intermináveis cinco minutos se passaram. Trocamos um olhar do mais puro medo, mas um medo que dava espaço para a certeza de que passaríamos por aquilo, juntos, refletir-se no olhar. Vendo que estávamos fragilizados demais para olhar, Jacob se levantou e foi ao banheiro. Voltou com uma expressão séria, grave, o que fez Claire soltar o mais assustado e aflito dos soluços. Olhando fundo em meus olhos, Jacob nos deu a notícia:

- É. Parece que ainda não foi dessa vez.

Sem mais demora, gritamos de alegria. Pude ver, enquanto a abraçava, a alegria e o alívio que ela sentia, os mesmos sendo refletidos em minhas ações, já que cheguei a dar um belo beijo em Jacob, o qual juntou-se a nossa felicidade.

- Me prometam que NUNCA mais vocês me darão um susto como esse, suas pestinhas!

Rimos e, eternamente gratos a Jacob, o observamos ir embora em sua moto. Fechei a porta de minha casa, apenas algumas quadras da de Claire. Ela estava sentada no sofá, rindo, com a mão carinhosamente pousada na barriga, o que me fez imaginar se, caso a resposta fosse positivo, eu realmente teria ficado triste. Claire daria a mais linda, amorosa e dócil das mães. E tomara que quando ela finalmente se torne, que todos nossos filhos sejam perfeitamente iguais à mãe.

- Mas devem ter os olhos do pai.

Sorri e fui abraçá-la, deitando com a cabeça repousada em seu colo, como uma criança. Estávamos cada vez mais conectados um ao outro, tendo em vista que poderíamos decifrar as emoções e pensamentos um do outro com simples olhares.

- Claire, ainda temos algo a fazer.

Lá fora, como se previsse que outro momento importante de nossa vida estivesse prestes a acontecer, um trovão se fez presente, arrancando gargalhadas altas de nós dois.

- Ele sempre nos acompanha.

- É realmente incrível.

Permiti-me, então, relembrar todos os momentos em que os **trovões** nos acompanharam. O primeiro de todos foi quando a vi pela primeira vez, dezoito anos atrás. Uma forte chuva caia na noite em que Claire chegou a La Push. Quando a vi, brincando com uma pequena boneca loira, foi como se o mundo todo houvesse parado de existir e, por um momento, tivesse tomado as proporções de uma menina de um ano, para no segundo seguinte estar do tamanho normal, porém infinitamente mais cheio de cores e alegria. E amor. Muito amor é claro.

Depois houve a primeira vez que ela disse que me amava. Claire era ainda uma bebê, tinha seus seis anos, mas foi com certeza um eu te amo cheio de promessas para o futuro. Claire sabia que eu não seria para sempre seu melhor amigo e babá. Um dia eu seria o Quill. Seu Quill. E, com os olhos ainda inchados por medo do temporal e dos trovões, Claire me abraçou e murmurou essas três palavrinhas poderosas, arrancando, admito, lágrimas desse velho lobo.

E então houve a primeira vez que nos beijamos, logo abaixo de uma velha árvore perto da praia. Árvore esta que ainda conserva, firme e forte, o Q&C que gravei ali, ouvindo os risos tímidos de Claire. Houve a primeira vez em que eu a disse que a amava, a primeira vez que brigamos, a primeira vez que nos amamos. Esta última sendo no dia mais chuvoso de todos os tempos, onde os trovões não se calaram um segundo sequer, como se estivessem presentes para esconder nossos gemidos e juras de amor apenas para nós mesmos. Todos os momentos ele estava presente, seja pelo motivo que for, mas era com toda a certeza nossa trilha sonora preferida, nosso padrinho. E, fosse obra de Deus ou da Mãe Natureza, ele sempre nos acompanhava, juntamente com a chuva. Havia o trovão, nosso porto seguro, o que nos lembrava a cada vez que estourava do quanto nosso amor era puro, genuíno e eterno, e a chuva, que ora vinha para limpar a bagunça deixada, ora para atiçar ainda mais a bagunça.

Hoje, espero, que ela venha para arrumar a bagunça. Era com certeza mais uma etapa difícil em nossa vida, já que contaríamos aos pais dela. Pais que, em pleno século XXI, eram verdadeiros caretas. Conservadores ao extremo, mal podiam ouvir falar de Claire com um menino. Sua mãe era mais calma e tenho a impressão de que já sabia de algo – não tenho como entender, porque nunca fui ou vou ser mãe, mas há uma percepção aos mínimos detalhes que é assustadora a meu ver.

- Claire, precisamos ir, ou ficará tarde.

- Antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

Sentei-me sentindo a seriedade com que ela falou tais palavras. Senti, como sempre sinto, que deveria olhá-la nos olhos. Aqueles lindos olhos castanho claro, que poderiam me lembrar chocolates, mas na realidade me lembravam a madeira das árvores. Resistente perante muitas coisas, mas que sempre se deixa levar pelo vento. E eu, com toda a sorte do mundo, era o vento de Claire. Claire, que sempre era cheia de fibra – mais uma coisa que me fazia lembrá-la como uma árvore. Próspera, serena, elegante e inacreditável.

- Então faça, anjinho.

Ela sorriu e roçou nossos narizes. Com toda a delicadeza, ajoelhou-se a minha frente, segurando minhas mãos. Fiquei totalmente sem reação diante de tal cena tão...tão...exuberante. Ela beijou com carinho cada uma de minhas mãos e, olhando fundo nos meus olhos, pronunciou como um canto de anjo as palavras que precisava pronunciar.

- Quill, você sabe que isso não será fácil. Você bem conhece meus pais. Só o que tenho que te dizer é que, não importa o que eles façam, eu estarei com você. Caso você não queira mais nada, queira desistir ante os obstáculos que eles certamente colocarão neste noivado, eu vou ser sempre sua – ela parou para tomar ar e dar um risinho nervoso – Bom, acho que é isso. Lembre-se que eu te amo e que, de verdade, falando de coração, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou ficar com você. Quill, é que eu te amo. Só para você não se esquecer.

E então ela ficou em silêncio, aguardando minha reação. Mas, afinal, que raio de reação ela poderia querer que eu tivesse após aquilo? Tão intenso, sincero, lindo... O máximo que pude fazer foi sorrir aparvalhado.

- Quill?

Gargalhando de satisfação e por não saber como expressar o estado de espírito que me encontrava, agarrei-a e dei-lhe um beijo. Rápido e curto, mas cheio de significados.

- Eu NUNCA vou desistir de você. Você é tudo, Claire.

Apressamo-nos e partimos à casa dela. Assim que chegamos, seus pais logo repararam em nossas mãos unidas. Seu pai soltando um longo bufo, sua mãe franzindo o cenho. Assim que demos a notícia, então, o show começou. Eu já estava preparado. A torrente de perguntas da mãe, os xingamentos nada sutis do pai, o circo armado que ele fez, dizendo que eu era feio demais, bruto demais, pobre demais, sem cultura demais para sua princesa. Claire rebatia dizendo que eu era o melhor e eles deveriam estar felizes por ela. Depois foi a vez da mãe, mais centrada do que o pai, de me perguntar se era aquilo que eu queria mesmo, se eu estava preparado, se eu conseguiria sustentar a nós dois, manter uma família. É lógico que sim, eu respondia.

Ambos me conheciam desde moleque e sempre foram ótimos comigo, só que sequer desconfiavam que eu tivesse um _imprinting_ com a filha deles, coisa que Claire sabia desde os doze anos. Sempre brinquei com ela, cuidei da menina e agora que a pedia em casamento eles queriam nos impedir. Como se não soubessem que eu a amava desde pequena. Eu sempre me dediquei demais à ela, como se fosse minha própria filha e, depois, como se fosse minha vida inteira – e realmente era.

Ainda ouvindo os gritos do pai, que dizia que éramos jovens demais, inconseqüentes e imaturos demais, a mãe de Claire disse que o melhor era eu ir e voltar depois, já que isso ainda daria muito pano para a manga. Claire, pela expressão que mantinha e pelo modo como cruzava os braços, estava irritadíssima com o pai. Despedi-me rapidamente dela, do pai e da mãe e segui meu caminho para o carro, com a certeza de que aquilo iria se repetir por um bom tempo. Ouvi a porta se abrir atrás de mim rapidamente e passos vindo a meu encontro.

- Quill!

Virei-me pronto para mandar-lhe voltar para dentro, para não contrariar seus pais, que eu voltaria no dia seguinte, mas suas palavras e o modo como as disse, cheias de amor e certeza, me quebraram. Não pude fazer mais nada a não ser sorrir e beijá-la.

- Quando eu disse que ficaria com você, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu realmente falei com o coração. E não é isso que vai me tirar de você. Nem isso e nem nada. Você é o único que eu quero e vou amar pelo resto dos meus dias.

- Eu te amo mais que o mundo, minha Claire.

A chuva ficou ainda mais intensa sobre nossas cabeças, assim como os gritos desesperados do pai de Claire, que achava que ela iria fugir, arrancando risos de nós dois. A chuva, mais uma vez, vinha tentar limpar a sujeira e colocar as coisas no lugar, cobrindo as palavras ofensivas com seus barulhos que soam potentes aos meus ouvidos e ao meu coração. Acima de nós, um trovão alto, de estourar os tímpanos, se fez sentir.

******'Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder.'**

**Fim!**

**N/A: Reescrita. Como vocês devem estar percebendo, eu resolvi arrumar todas as minhas fics, começando pelas piores. Já deletei duas, que considerei incorrigíveis de tão ruins e agora estou reescrevendo estas. Espero, sinceramente, que tenha agradado mais que a anterior. Um beijão, espero os comentários de vocês, amados e amadas.**


End file.
